A Turn of Events
by SkatingOnIcest
Summary: A tickle fight reveals some sweet spots. [Elsanna]


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Disney franchise

* * *

As Elsa sat staring at the paper before her, her quill poised ready to sign along the line at the bottom without having even really read the words on the page the door swung open, she jumped slightly dropping the feather and splattering ink all over the spotless wooden surface of the desk.

She spun as much as she could in the stiff chair, throwing her fiercest glare over her shoulder at the intruder; as her eyes landed on a sheepish looking Anna though the glare softened and she beckoned her inside the room, gesturing for the door to be shut.

She turned back to her papers as the door clicked shut, looking sadly at the ink that would undoubtedly stain the otherwise pristine surface before picking her quill back up and placing it back in it's inkwell.

She turns back to Anna as she lands onto the bed with a thud and quirks an eyebrow in her direction, Anna looks back at her almost confused "What?" she asks, almost as if she hadn't interrupted important paper signing. Elsa narrows her eyes in her direction, but it appears to bewilder Anna more; "Why are you here Anna?" Elsa finally gives in with a heavy sigh.

"Fine then" Anna began, faux offense hidden in her voice which was cancelled out by her large grin "I won't try and get you to take a break" she continued as she stood from the bed stretching popping her back in the way she knew Elsa hated, reveling in the way Elsa grimaced at the noise.

Elsa rubbed at her temples, she should have known what Anna was truly up too; there wasn't a day gone by when Anna wouldn't try at least once to get her out of the study to go play. Though some days she did agree to it and went out in the snow, others she just didn't have the time and today was one of those days.

She gestured to the pile behind her "Anna, I have too much to do today, can't you go bother Kristoff? Or maybe Olaf?" she grumbled exasperatedly because yes she would have loved to have gone out into the snow and had a breath of fresh air.

It seemed Anna had caught drift of the Queens feelings as she strode over to her with purpose and Elsa thought for a split second that she was going to be dragged from the room whether she liked it or not.

Instead she was surprised as Anna sat herself, none to delicately, onto her lap; she faced her and draped her arms around her neck before sighing out dramatically "I guess neither of us are gonna do anything at all then" and tilting her head back to gaze at the ceiling.

"Anna" the tone was a little more whiny than the Queen had hoped for but it didn't matter as it looked as if Anna was ignoring her, Elsa jutted out her lower jaw with a scowl and a huff of frustration before jabbing Anna in the side with a slender finger.

Anna jolted in surprise with a snort like laugh, instantly removing her arms from around Elsa's shoulders to clamp them over her mouth in embarrassed horror, Elsa was staring up at her in startled confusion before a spark of mischief glinted in her eyes and Anna began to regret having sat on her.

Before Anna could even move Elsa began digging her fingers into her sides, causing shrieks of laughter to erupt from Anna's mouth, the sound causing Elsa to grin wide and nothing like a queen should at all. Miraculously, Anna seemed to gather enough of her wits to retaliate and pressed her own fingers into Elsa's own sides, resulting in a high pitched squeak and her hips bucking upwards to collide with Anna's own.

Anna gasped sharply through her laughter, a tingling feeling shooting it's way through to her chest as Elsa's hips bucked harshly against her, biting her lip as a blush spread over her cheeks; Elsa, completely unaware to the feelings that Anna was experiencing continued to press her fingers teasingly into against Anna's side, moving them towards her back as she did.

Despite the confusing feeling building up inside of her, Anna continued on with her tickling, moving her fingers towards the sensitive area of Elsa's ribs almost regretting her decision as Elsa sharply bucked upwards once more. Keeping her whimper muffled by keeping her lips tightly sealed, she squeezes her eyes shut as the feeling in her chest grows larger and hotter.

She's so distracted that she doesn't notice that she's ceased tickling, though Elsa has and takes full advantage of it, laughing softly as Anna slips to be straddled over her one leg and buries her face into her shoulder; Anna shifts slightly, trying to sit back upon Elsa's lap properly but in doing so pushes her knee roughly against Elsa in a way that has her eyes widen with surprise.

She pushes forward instinctively trying to get more of the foreign feeling that begins invading her body, her fingers still but her hips keep moving, grinding roughly against Anna's knee as her thigh moves against Anna as she rotates her own hips.

Their fingers dig harder into each other's skin, turning from light tickles to tight grabs, pulling them closer to each other in order to keep this, whatever it was, going. Hitched breaths and heavy panting escaped them, falling on equally deaf ears, the pleasure of their movements causing them to forget who the other was to them.

Elsa's fingers stroked against the fabric of Anna's clothing gently before creeping downwards to cup Anna's behind as Anna's slid upwards, over Elsa's shoulders and into her hair before taking a light hold on it.

Their movements grow faster and sloppier as the feelings increase and their blood becomes almost white hot in their veins, Anna's head is tucked into the crook of Elsa's neck as she whimpers with each sharp jut of her hips as Elsa squeezes her eyes shut and let's out a hissing breath through her teeth.

Suddenly, Elsa feels something sharp dig into her neck and then feels something hot and wet press against the skin, bright white flashes appear behind her eyelids as she feels the tension that built up inside of her suddenly unravels itself forcing her to bite her lip to muffle any noise that wants out.

Her eyes snap open with a gasp, her chest heaving and watches lazily as Anna pulls back from her neck sheepishly rubbing the back of her own, "I, um, I-" Anna can't seem to gather her words, so Elsa decides to put her out of her misery "it's Ok Anna" she says it with a tired smile, whatever this was has taken away her energy.

Anna's eyes suddenly flick up to her's and Elsa feels another rush of heat before pushing it away, Anna smiles a small smile before pressing a lingering kiss to Elsa's smooth cheek and whispering "thanks" before removing herself from Elsa's lap carefully, as she may fall at any second; as she opens the door she pauses, she turns back to Elsa, though she is still facing the wall ahead of her. "I love you" she whispers quietly with a soft smile gracing her lips, closing the door, but not before hearing the soft "I love you too Anna" in return.

(It's not until later that Elsa realizes that what the sharp pain was in her neck, as she looks in the mirror at the embarrassingly large mark, were in fact Anna's teeth.)


End file.
